The present invention pertains to a reflex hammer. More particularly, the invention pertains to a polymeric reflex hammer.
A standard reflex hammer is constructed from a stainless steel shaft with a triangular shaped rubber head at an end of the shaft. The stainless steel shaft is hard and generally silver in color. The triangular rubber head is generally red in color. The standard reflex hammer has been known for many years and has been used during medical evaluations to test an individual's reflexes.
The standard reflex hammer works well for adults and older children. However, younger children are generally intimidated by the standard reflex hammer and react in a manner which inhibits or prevents medical personnel from properly evaluating their reflexes. Medical personnel will sometimes allow the young child to play with or handle the standard reflex hammer in an attempt to allow the child to overcome their fear of the instrument. However, the standard reflex hammer is not suitable for young children to handle or play with.
The shaft of the standard reflex hammer, which is made of stainless steel, is generally cold to the touch. Thus, when the instrument is given to a young child to associate and play with, the child either drops the instrument or refuses to handle it due to the coldness of the shaft. As a result, the child's fear of the instrument is generally increased and the likelihood of evaluating the child's reflexes decreases. The hardness of the stainless steel shaft is also not suitable for children to handle. Children will typically place the instrument into their mouth and bite on it or drop it, either of which could be harmful to the young child. The triangular shaped rubber head is also typically secured to the shaft by forcing half of the head through an eyelet at an end of the shaft. The head can thus become unlodged from the eyelet creating a hazard for young children.
The standard reflex hammer is generally carried loose in the pocket of a smock or examination overcoat. The reflex hammer can fall out of the pocket or become lost. Additionally, if the hammer is left in a pocket and out of the child's sight until it is going to be used, the child may become startled and intimidated by the introduction of the new instrument just prior to its use. The child may react by refusing to allow the medical personnel to use the instrument to test reflexes.
There is a need for a device which is safe and inviting to use with young children to test their reflexes and which can be securely carried.